


To Die Upon a Kiss (Again)

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Poisoning, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Temporary death is useful whenever you want to get out of something you don't want to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fic Promptly, prompt [author's choice fandom featuring multiple lives and/or regeneration, author's choice, YAS/AD (Yet Another Sad/Annoying Death - Nethack and related roguelikes).](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/118354.html?thread=5688914#cmt5688914)
> 
> Also for Femslash Ficlets' Shakespeare quotes table, prompt "To die upon a kiss" (from Othello).

"I'm sorry I had to poison you," Clara said as Me was suffocating from cyanide.

"No need to apologize, Clara." Me could barely get out her words. "It was the only way for us to escape me being queen."

"It's annoying you have to die for us to escape these types of things."

"But it's pretty useful."

Clara gave Me a peck on her lips.

"Break me out of prison when you come back to life?"

"I already figured out what explosive to use on the prison walls."

Me died with a smile on her face, waiting to be revived.


End file.
